broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haven
'Creation' Haven was created thousands of years before the present day. Location Situated on the western coast of the continent, Haven was situated in a dense woodland copse, further surrounded by wide grassy fields. This, coupled with the proximity to the sea, made it an ideal location for the Elves to found their city. Appearance Haven was mostly filled with thick hedgerows, plants of all shapes and sizes and many trees, two of which towered over anything in the area. Most Elves made their houses here from the trees themselves, living amongst the branches and trunks of them. After Koroth Na had taken the throne, Haven's flora was replaced by mushrooms and fungal growths over a good portion of the city. Leadership Haven was often ruled by either a King or a Queen, with leadership being inherited after the previous rulers death or abdication. This monarchy was hereditary and keeping track of who was next in line was a very complicated affair. Known Rulers Of Haven *'King Weismyr' - the original High Elf founder of Haven. * Prince Weismyr - son of the previous King. * Eridash Menelith - a distant relative, brought over after the death of the Weismyr bloodline. * Queen Arion - one of the twin rulers after the capture of the previous ruler. * King Koroth Na - one of the twin rulers after the capture of the previous ruler. History * The town of Haven is founded, long before the other races arrive. * The Great Sleep begins. * The Elves start to wake up as other races, too, arrive to the lands. * The Home Tree and Keep Tree are grown. * Prince Weismyr is slain. * Eridash Menelith arrives and is coronated. * The War Of Broken Hearts. * Goblins lay siege to Haven Notable Groups No major factions made their home in Haven, but most Elves followed one of three paths; *'Pathfinders' - the warriors and guards of the city. *'Druids' - those who looked after the flora and the Tree Spirits. *'Artisans' - the Elves who had devoted their lives to a specific craft. Notable Landmarks *'The Home Tree' - a towering oak tree that was initially used to house the entire Elven population, but has since become the main place of residence for the rulers of Haven. *'The Keep Tree' - a sturdy dark oak tree, grown to act as a natural fortress, should Haven be attacked. *'The Sacred Isle' - a magical island in the middle of Haven, under which the Elves had slumbered for a thousand years. Notable Occupants *'Mira' - a prolific Elven enchantress and renowned smith. * Talos Badwulf - architect of Avalon. *'Eddard Badwulf' - an Elven traitor who wished to take over Haven. *'Valod Winterborn' - Elven enchanter, spiritualist and owner of The Staff Of Winterborn. *'Theseraden Windhelm' - who travelled over the mainland whilst the Elves in Haven slumbered. Gallery Of Haven HavenTrees.jpg|''The Home Tree and Keep Tree.'' HavenDocks.jpg|''Two Elven ships harboured in Haven docks.'' ElfStuff.jpg|''A typical grove in Haven.'' ElfIsle.jpg|''The inner island, from which the Elves would emerge from their sleep.'' HavenMap.png|''A map of the city of Haven.'' Mushrooms1.jpg|''The mushroom-infested Haven.'' Category:DFRP World 8 Category:Locations